


Things that have never been

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: hogwarts365, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Harry ponders the Headmaster's opening speech





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_Days challenge for 1/5/17: "who looks for a leaf in the forest?" and the Hogwarts365 prompt, “And now we welcome the new year, full of things that have never been”― Rainer Maria Rilke

“And now we welcome the new year, full of things that have never been,” Dumbledore declared, "and we must approach it with minds open. But for now, eat!"

The opening feast appeared on the table, and Harry exchanged a glance with Neville before tucking in. "That was unusually cryptic," Neville murmured.

Harry snorted. "You know when I asked him what he meant by 'Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak,' he said, 'who looks for a leaf in the forest?'"

Neville gave him the look.

"That's what he said!" Harry defended. "Sometimes I think he really is as barmy as Blaise thinks."

Harry's boyfriend, had been quite blunt on his opinion of the Headmaster, especially his interest in Harry. Not that the Gryffindor could really disagree, when he looked back on it. The Headmaster had made some downright questionable choices over the years, especially where Harry was concerned.

But Harry wasn't quite ready to write Dumbledore off just yet. After all, not looking for a leaf in the forest was kind of how Harry found Blaise. He had given up on finding someone who saw him and not the Boy-Who-Lived - even Ron didn't know the real him. And what should happen but the very next day he and Blaise began chatting in detention, leading to their current relationship. In a forest full of students, Harry hadn't been expecting to find a partner in Slytherin of all places.

So he was sure that tonight's message had to have some meaning as well. The new year was obvious; it was September first. But things that had never been? Surely everything had happened at Hogwarts over the years, from accidental magical outbursts to nascent dark lords. What could possibly be new?

 _Things that have never been_.

Seeking inspiration, Harry glanced across the Hall, and Blaise caught his eye with a secret smile. A smile only for Harry. Harry had certainly never had someone act that way towards him before. Nor had he felt this way about anyone.

Maybe those _things_ didn't need to be momentous, Harry realized. Maybe they could be a bit of friendly banter, or a secret smile. Maybe small things could mean just as much as big things.


End file.
